


The Trouble With Wrapping Paper

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, God rest ye merry Hippogriffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: Harry just wants to get the presents wrapped.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	The Trouble With Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Based on writing wrompt #1042 from @promptsforthestrugglingauthor on Tumblr.
> 
> He brandished an empty wrapping paper roll with gusto. “En garde, foul fiend!”
> 
> “I have scissors in my hand, I really don’t recommend a duel at this point in time. Besides, I’m still wrapping.”

He brandished an empty wrapping paper roll with gusto. “En garde, foul fiend!”

“I have scissors in my hand, I really don’t recommend a duel at this point in time. Besides, I’m still wrapping.”

Voldemort’s face fell and he raised the Elder Wand, the wrapping paper tube still in his other hand, knuckles white. “Avada - ”

“Expelliarmus,” said Harry, realising he still had the scissors in his hand. “Merlin.” He shook his head. It was too easy these days. He could do it wandlessly. And while wielding the scissors he knew were strictly meant for fabric. He picked up the Elder Wand and put it in his back pocket.

“Insolent brat,” spat Voldemort.

“You’re getting predictable, old man.”

“Old man?” shrieked Voldemort, as Harry dodged a wandless purple jet of light.

“Do you want these bloody presents wrapped or not?” said Harry, swearing as he tried to get the sticky tape around the present. Glittery paper was immune to sticking charms, he’d discovered. “Come here.”

Voldemort coughed. An indecent sound which made Harry look up. Voldemort slunk over and sat on the floor beside Harry.

“Finger,” said Harry, gesturing to Voldemort to hold down the paper.

“Tease,” said Voldemort, putting his long grey finger on the paper decorated with Hippogriffs and holly. Harry looked up, biting his lip, unsure whether he was doing so out of fury or not wanting to give Voldemort the satisfaction of seeing him smile.


End file.
